Can't Stop Singin'
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: In this world there are many contagious diseases. And perhaps the most contagious of all- music. Something the Inu-Yasha cast is about to learn first hand! Let the fun begin! (Written by Maiden of the Moon and Silent Soul of the Sun)
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Maiden of the Moon: Sango-chan, do we own Inu-Yasha?  
  
Silent Soul of the Sun: ::dramatic whisper:: No.  
  
Maiden of the Moon: ::nods wisely::  
  
Author's Note: Who here likes musicals?!  
  
::cricket chirping::  
  
-_-  
  
Silent Soul of the Sun: ::laughs::  
  
Maiden of the Moon: -_- You're not helping us any, Sango-chan.  
  
~Sango: THAT'S MY NAME!  
  
Silent Soul of the Sun: Well, it's mine too.  
  
Sango: . . .  
  
Silent Soul of the Sun: ^_^~  
  
Anyway, moving right along, this is me and my friend Sango-chan's first story together, and being such big fans of music, we've decided to make it a musical! Fun huh?  
  
Silent Soul of the Sun: I'm not very good at these things. . . No help at all. . .  
  
Maiden of the Moon: It's okay, only one of us can type on my lap top. . . and seeing how it's MINE. . . ^_~  
  
Silent Soul of the Sun: Because you type faster then me since you spend your whole life just typing, typing, ty-  
  
Maiden of the Moon: ::covers her friend's mouth:: ^_^;; Let's just start this fic, shall we?  
  
Silent Soul of the Sun: ::rips her friend's hand away:: Fine, be that way. . . ::grabs a bag of chips::  
  
Maiden of the Moon: ^_^ Well, please enjoy!  
  
(Note: Before we use each song, we'll tell you the name of the original song, and whether or not we changed the lyrics- which we did do to some songs)  
  
~*~  
  
~Prologue~  
  
It comes from the dark, mysterious depths of man's mind.  
  
Creeping slowly through the generations it has-  
  
Evolved.  
  
Like a deadly disease, it takes over everyone and everything in its path.  
  
It consumes you.  
  
What is this frightening entity?  
  
. . .  
  
Music.  
  
Yes, music.  
  
It takes over your mind, body, and soul!  
  
It breaks your defenses, bends your will!  
  
It makes you burst out in random song!  
  
And this, all of this, is something our characters are about to experience first hand.  
  
Bua-  
  
Buahaha-  
  
BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
~*~  
  
Maiden of the Moon and Silent Soul of the Sun: ::laughing evilly::  
  
Maiden of the Moon: Okay! So please continue to read! ^_^  
  
Silent Soul of the Sun: Please nothin'. Keep reading or else!  
  
Maiden of the Moon: -_- What a way to lose reviewers. . .  
  
Silent Soul of the Sun: ^_^  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. The Introduction of our Cliché Plot

Disclaimer: We do not own Inu-Yasha- despite the fact that we have them tied up in our closet! ^_^  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Maiden of the Moon: Wow! ^_^ We still have people reading our fic!  
  
Silent Soul of the Sun: That's because I threatened them. ^_^  
  
Maiden of the Moon: -_-; Riiiight. You keep believing that, Sango-chan.  
  
Silent Soul of the Sun: ::whaps Maiden of the Moon over the head::  
  
Maiden of the Moon: ^_^ Anyway, please enjoy chappie one! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome smiled happily to herself as she exited her family's shrine, intent on spending the next week looking for the shards of the Shikon Jewel with a certain 'nameless' hot hanyou.  
  
Walking cheerfully towards the well house, the birds singing in the cloudless blue sky, the ebony hared beauty couldn't help but burst into song.  
  
~Somewhere Over The Rainbow {Somewhere Through the Well} - some lyrics changed~  
  
"Somewhere through the well  
  
Back in time  
  
There's a land that I heard of  
  
Once in a textbook of mine  
  
Somewhere through the well  
  
Skies are blue  
  
And dreams of a certain hanyou becoming full demon  
  
Could come true  
  
Someday we'll wish upon the Jewel  
  
And watch the thing get purified by me  
  
Where troubles fall like springtime raindrops  
  
Oh, way above the high tree tops  
  
That's where you'll find us  
  
Somewhere through the well  
  
Demons die, demons die oh why can't Kikyo  
  
If Kikyo could finally die  
  
Beyond the well,  
  
Then I could make Inu-Yasha mine!"  
  
With the final note of her song ringing through the well house, Kagome leapt through the dry well and fell back through time, soon finding herself in the fabled hanyou's era.  
  
*  
  
Kagome walked into Kaede's hut to the usual sound of Miroku being pounded by Sango, who was screaming "HENTAI!!"  
  
"What'd he do now?" Kag dryly asked Inu-Yasha as she stepped up behind him, deciding not to ask why he hadn't been there waiting for her at the well.  
  
"He groped her ass- again," Inu-Yasha replied, a small smile of amusement on his face as he leaned against the wall and enjoyed the show- and slipped his hand into Kagome's.  
  
Kagome's cheeks began to flame as her mind was wiped of all thoughts and a large smile overtook her lips.  
  
"PERVERT!" Sango roared one more time as she gave Miroku a final kick, storming out of the house.  
  
"Why do you always do this, Miroku-sama?" Kagome sighed before following Sango out the door, very reluctantly pulling away from Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Yeah, Miroku. Why do you always grope her?" Shippo asked, who had been watching lazily with Inu-Yasha, though he made sure to stay a safe distance away.  
  
"Why?" the monk responded in mock horror as he regained his breath. "I'll tell you why."  
  
~Baby Got Back {Sango's Butt}- Lyrics changed~  
  
"I like Sango's butt and I cannot lie  
  
You other youkai can't deny  
  
That when she rides in with her itty bitty waist  
  
And her boomerang in my face  
  
I get hurt  
  
Wanna try again  
  
Cuz I notice that butt was stuffed  
  
Deep into the armor she's wearing  
  
I'm hooked and I can't stop groping  
  
Oh Sango, I wanna get with ya  
  
And touch you more  
  
Inu-Yasha tried to warn me-"  
  
"As always," Inu-Yasha sighed as he watched Miroku sing- and look frighteningly perverted as he did so.  
  
"But that butt she got  
  
Make me so horney  
  
Ooh, rump of smooth skin  
  
You say you want me to go to hell  
  
Well, I don't care, don't care, cuz I know you like it. . . right?"  
  
"You might want to ask * her * that, not us," Shippo commented, laughing nervously as Miroku continued, adding a little dance to his song that caused the other two other men in the hut to sweatdrop.  
  
"I've seen others dancin'  
  
The hell with romancin'  
  
Sango's lean, mean, got it goin' like a killin' machine  
  
I'm tired of others  
  
Wanna grope Sango, no other  
  
Take the average girl and ask her for kids  
  
They don't slap like her  
  
So Fellas-"  
  
"Yeah," Inu-Yasha and Shippo echoed, suddenly feeling quiet musical themselves.  
  
"Fellas!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Does your girl slap you hard?"  
  
"Well, she sits me," Inu-Yasha muttered, earning an odd look from Shippo and Miroku. "Er- not that Kagome's my girl or anything!"  
  
"Well grope her, grope her, grope her, grope her, grope her healthy butt," Miroku continued to sing, deciding to ignore that odd interruption from Inu.  
  
"Why? So we can end up like you?" Shippo asked, curious.  
  
Miroku decided to ignore that interruption too.  
  
"Sango's got butt!  
  
I like her- round and big  
  
When at an exorcism gig  
  
I just can't help myself  
  
And I'm actin' like a pervert  
  
This is when I get hurt  
  
Wanna kill Naraku  
  
And then I'll make you mine  
  
I won't be a hentai-"  
  
Inu-Yasha and Shippo coughed at this part.  
  
"Cuz your boomerang's beginning to hurt-"  
  
"Only BEGINNING?!" the hanyou roared in exasperation.  
  
Shippo made the crazy symbol at Miroku while he wasn't looking, and Inu nodded.  
  
"My head can only take so much  
  
Still, I cannot stop groping  
  
Miroku's in trouble!"  
  
"Nooo. . ." Inu-Yasha muttered dryly under his breath, getting tired of the monk's song.  
  
"Beggin for a piece of your bubble  
  
So I am reaching out to touch ya  
  
Knockin down youaki's like toy dolls  
  
I don't like those youaki's much  
  
They touch my woman- I can't  
  
Tryin not to grope- and failin'  
  
I wanna get with ya  
  
I won't cus or hit ya  
  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna  
  
Touch you and hug you  
  
Baby got it goin on  
  
And maybe you won't like this song-"  
  
"I know I don't. . ." grumbled the hanyou. Shippo yawned. Miroku ignored.  
  
"And you might try to hit me o'er and o'er  
  
But I'd rather stay and play  
  
Cuz I'm strong and like smacks  
  
And I'm okay with pain from you  
  
So Sango!"  
  
"Yeah," Inu-Yasha and Shippo echoed, the music getting to them once again. Like a disease, it seemed to be contagious.  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Would you try not to hit me- pretty please?  
  
I like slaps  
  
But yet still  
  
I'd prefer a kiss from you  
  
I love you lots!"  
  
"This would be a lot more helpful if Sango were actually here," Shippo muttered half-heartedly, looking out the window for the girls.  
  
And, finally, Miroku came towards the end of his song.  
  
"Yeah baby  
  
When it comes to females  
  
Body's got not much to do with my selection-"  
  
At this, Inu-Yasha burst into peals of uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"36-24-36  
  
Only if she's my Sango!"  
  
Miroku flopped down on the ground, the music that had mysteriously come with his song fading out.  
  
The three men sat in silence for a while before Shippo muttered what they had all be thinking-  
  
"What the hell just happened here?"  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, while the men were rapping in the hut, Sango had stormed down to the hot springs on the intent of taking a bath- and to stew about a certain "holy" monk.  
  
"Stupid hentai hoshi-dono!" she grumbled under her breath as she began to slip out of her clothes and armor.  
  
She turned slightly pink as she thought about the earlier events of the day.  
  
Since Kagome had been away in her time, Miroku, Shippo, Inu-Yasha, and herself had spent the day in Kaede's hut, waiting for her to return. At noon-time, when Inu and Shippo had gone out in search of food, she and Miroku had the whole hut to themselves.  
  
Obviously, she had been nervous about what Miroku was going to try and make of this situation.  
  
However, to her astonishment, the monk tried nothing nasty. In fact, he was very helpful in fixing up a salad. When she had accidentally nicked herself with the knife, he had very gently taken her hand and cleaned the cut for her.  
  
And then they had held hands for a while after.  
  
Slowly easing into the hot water of the spring, Sango felt her cheeks burn- and it wasn't from the liquid.  
  
Sitting down in the water, the exterminator let her mind drift back to their conversation, as their hands remained clasped.  
  
"Umm. . ." she had murmured, her cheeks a rosy pink as they sat close to one another. "Sir Monk. . .?"  
  
"Sango," he whispered, turning to face her, squeezing her hand gently. "Sango, what do you think of me?"  
  
She had given him a blank, confused stare. "What?"  
  
"I mean. . . Do you like me?"  
  
Her blush darkened to magenta. "Um. . . Well, of course I like you, Sir Monk. Why would I travel with you and the others if I didn't like you?"  
  
"That wasn't what I meant," he whispered, leaning a little closer to her, so their lips were inches apart.  
  
"No?" she had squeaked out, trying to pretend she didn't know what he had been talking about.  
  
"No," he murmured, his lips inching even closer to hers. "I meant. . . do you like me. . . do you like me * enough *. . .to let me-"  
  
But before he could finish his sentence, the door banged open and Inu-Yasha and Shippo barged in, fighting.  
  
"IF KAGOME WERE HERE, SHE WOULD SIT YOU!" Shippo sobbed, rubbing a lump on his head.  
  
"WELL IF KAGOME WERE HERE THEN. . . then. . ." Inu-Yasha trailed off as he noticed Sango and Miroku's "position".  
  
"I- um- I mean- we were-" she had stammered, trying to make an excuse for her and the monk's closeness, when she suddenly felt a hand on her backside.  
  
Her cheeks flared, and this time, it wasn't from embarrassment.  
  
"PERVERT!" she had screeched before reaching for her boomerang and pummeling the monk mercilessly.  
  
Her mind leaping back to the present, Sango sighed softly, a small smile on her face.  
  
Had he been about to kiss her?  
  
Why didn't she want to stop him?  
  
"I think. . ." the exterminator murmured to herself, "I love him. . ."  
  
Her half lidded eyes snapped open as she realized what she had said.  
  
"Love?!" she gasped.  
  
Yes, that sounded right.  
  
"I love Miroku," she tried quietly.  
  
Yes, that sounded right too.  
  
"I. . . I love Miroku. . ." Sango whispered in awe to herself.  
  
From the tree she was had leapt behind when she heard Sango talking, Kagome smiled.  
  
'So she finally admits it?' the ebony hared teen giggled softly and began to sing.  
  
~Miss Independent (no lyrics changed)~  
  
"Miss independent  
  
Miss self-sufficient  
  
Miss keep your distance  
  
Miss unafraid  
  
Miss out of my way  
  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
  
Miss on her own  
  
Miss almost grown  
  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
  
So by keeping her heart protected  
  
She'll never ever feel rejected  
  
Little Miss apprehensive  
  
I said ooooh, she fell in love."  
  
From the hot springs, Sango heard her best friend singing, and sudden felt the music- which had begun to play from absolutely nowhere- take over her as well.  
  
"What is this feeling taking over?!  
  
Thinkin' no one could open my door!  
  
Surprise. . .  
  
It's time. . .  
  
To feel. . .  
  
What's real. . ."  
  
"What happened to Miss independent?" Kagome sang back.  
  
"No longer need to be defensive!  
  
Goodbye  
  
Old you!  
  
When love  
  
Is true!"  
  
"Miss guarded heart  
  
Miss play it smart  
  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
  
But she miscalculated  
  
She didn't want to end up jaded-"  
  
"And this miss decided not to miss out on true love," Sango interrupted, still singing.  
  
"So, by changing her misconceptions  
  
She went in a new direction  
  
And found inside she felt a connection-  
  
She fell in love," Kagome smiled.  
  
Miroku was gonna be thrilled.  
  
"What is this feeling taking over?!  
  
Thinkin' no one could open my door!  
  
Surprise. . .  
  
It's time. . .  
  
To feel. . .  
  
What's real. . .  
  
What happened to Miss independent?  
  
No longer need to be defensive!  
  
Goodbye  
  
Old you!  
  
When love  
  
Is true!" Sango sang, thinking happily of her monk as she climbed out of the hot springs and dressed.  
  
"When Miss independent walked away  
  
No time for love that came her way  
  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
  
What happened to Miss no longer afraid?  
  
It took her some time to see  
  
How beautiful love could truly be. . ." Kagome grinned, watching her friend approach from her spot near the tree.  
  
"No more talk of why can't that be me  
  
I'm so glad to finally see. . ." Sango sang softly as she reached Kagome, and the two began to walk down the path as the exterminator continued to sing.  
  
"What is this feeling taking over?!  
  
Thinkin' no one could open my door!  
  
Surprise. . .  
  
It's time. . .  
  
To feel. . .  
  
What's real. . .  
  
What happened to Miss independent?  
  
No longer need to be defensive!  
  
Goodbye  
  
Old you!  
  
When love  
  
Is true!"  
  
*  
  
In the dark reassesses of his dark castle in the dark, Naraku, dressed in his usual white baboon pelt, snuck into his most secret room.  
  
Upon closing the dark door while stepping into the dark room, the evil hanyou flicked on the lights, to reveal-  
  
His very, very, VERY pink room. With lace, frills, a canopy bed, vanity table- covered in his favorite baby blue makeup- and pink flower lights.  
  
Throwing off his pelt, his outfit of a pink mini skirt and a pink halter midriff top was brought to light- not to mention his five-inch heals.  
  
Suddenly, Naraku felt the undying urge to burst into random song.  
  
And so he did as mysterious music began to play.  
  
Doing a very suggestive jig in a classic Brittany style in front of his full-length mirror, the hanyou began singing the only words he remembered of his favorite song.  
  
~I'm Not a Girl (Not Yet a Woman) (lyrics -that we know- are unchanged)~  
  
"I'm not a girl  
  
Not yet a woman  
  
All I need is time  
  
A moment that is mine  
  
While I'm in between-"  
  
Naraku's little show in front of his mirror was interrupted by a loud burst of disbelieving giggles.  
  
Turning around very abruptly, he found Kagura staring, pointing, and lying on the ground, dying of laughter.  
  
*  
  
As Kagome and Sango neared the hut again, they heard what sounded like fighting between Inu-Yasha and Shippo.  
  
On an impulse, Kagome yanked Sango into the bushes.  
  
"What are we-?"  
  
"Shh!" Kagome hissed, watching the two boys from the bushes. "This might be about why Inu-Yasha didn't. . ." 'Didn't come get me. . .'  
  
"Didn't what?" Sango whispered.  
  
Kagome just shook her head and repeated her earlier command. "Shh!"  
  
So involved with his fight with Shippo, the hanyou didn't notice the scent or sounds of the two girls lingering in the bush.  
  
"It's a good thing Kagome wasn't with us!" Shippo growled again as the two returned to the argument they had been engrossed in before the interruption with Sango and Miroku- and the whole song thing.  
  
"Feh," Inu-Yasha snarled, bopping the kitsune on the head.  
  
"It'd really hurt her feelings if she found out you followed Kikyo instead of met her at the well after we got lunch!" Shippo sobbed while rubbing a bump on his head.  
  
In the bushes, Kagome's heart broke and her eyes filled with tears.  
  
She had expected as much.  
  
Jumping slightly as the bushed rustled, the two males whirled around to see Kagome stand silently and begin walking towards the well.  
  
All the color left Inu-Yasha's face. 'Shit.'  
  
"I told you it'd hurt her fee- OW!" Shippo cried again as Inu-Yasha threw the runt into the bushes before running after Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! Wait! Let me expla-"  
  
"SIT."  
  
THUD.  
  
"OW! &$*#@ YOU &#*$@ WRETCH! LET ME EXPLA-"  
  
"SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!" Kagome screeched, tears pouring down her cheeks as she reached the well and jumped in- not once looking back.  
  
Lying on the ground, thinking himself completely broken, the hanyou swore into the dirt.  
  
"Curse it Kagome! Why won't you listen?!" Inu-Yasha snarled as the spell wore off and he sat up. "HUMPH. I'll make her listen and apologize to me now!"  
  
As he attempted to stand, a staff knocked him down again.  
  
"DAMMIT!"  
  
"Now, now, Inu-Yasha," Miroku soothed, squatting down in the dirt next to Inu-Yasha. "Language."  
  
"What the hell-? Where did you come from?!" Inu moaned in annoyance, rubbing his sore head.  
  
"I followed you, and it's a good thing I did. You need to give Kagome-sama a little cool down time after being such a blundering idiot."  
  
"WHAT THE-?!" the hanyou screamed, standing up quickly as a vein on his forehead throbbed. "I AM NOT A-"  
  
He was knocked down again with the staff.  
  
Looking down at the hanyou- whose eyes were now swirly- with a small sigh, the monk began dragging his friend back to Kaede's hut by the hair.  
  
~*~  
  
Silent Soul of the Sun: Woo! We have a PLOT!  
  
Maiden of the Moon: Yeah! ^_^ Yea for our cliché plot! XD  
  
Silent Soul of the Sun: All right, tune in for the next chapter for more fun and more songs!  
  
Maiden of the Moon: Lots more songs! ^_~  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. The Plot Thickens And then Thins

Disclaimer: Maiden of the Moon: We own nothing. Technically, we don't even own the trailer we're typing this in. They belong to Silent Soul of the Sun's mom and dad. And technically, they don't own the plot of land said trailer is parked on. It belongs to Yogi Bear Park. And technically- ::is knocked out by Silent Soul of the Sun::  
  
Author's Note: Yo, this is Maiden of the Moon typin'. ^_~ Hope you like this chapter!  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome crawled up the sides of well, crying silently as she did so.  
  
"Stupid Inu-Yasha. . ." she mumbled darkly, "One minute you act like you like me, and then you're all over Kikyo. . ."  
  
Sniffling, Kagome walked out of the well house and headed slowly towards the god tree.  
  
"I don't see why he even likes her anymore," Kag whispered as she sat on the fence that surrounded the tree. "She tries to kill him, wants to bring him to hell, steals the jewel- she's such a bi-!"  
  
She cut herself off with a sigh. "How can I still love him so much when he acts like such an idiot?"  
  
With another sigh, Kagome began to sing, not noticing the music that began to play as she did so.  
  
~Do You Know What You Want (lyrics unchanged)~  
  
"Someone who treats you right  
  
Stays with you day and night  
  
I can tell that's what you want  
  
I know just what to do  
  
I'll take good care of you  
  
Baby you can get that from me  
  
I can tell she's not treating you right  
  
Every time you look at me  
  
So which one will you choose?  
  
You look so confused  
  
Tell me the truth!  
  
Do you know what you want?  
  
Do you know what you want?  
  
Do you know what you want?  
  
Love's so hard to find  
  
So make up your mind  
  
Do you know what you want?  
  
Oh baby can't you see  
  
One minute you're with me  
  
Next one you're all over her  
  
She talks behind your back  
  
You know I'll stay on track  
  
Something she wouldn't for sure  
  
How can I help you make up your mind?  
  
Boy you're running out of time  
  
So which one will you choose?  
  
You look so confused  
  
Tell me the truth!  
  
Do you know what you want?  
  
Do you know what you want?  
  
Do you know what you want?  
  
Love's so hard to find  
  
So make up your mind  
  
Do you know what you want?  
  
Please call me and say  
  
I am the one  
  
You need in your life  
  
The game you play  
  
Ain't no fun  
  
Please answer me now  
  
Gotta know what you want!  
  
I can tell she's not treating you right  
  
Every time you look at me  
  
So which one will you choose?  
  
You look so confused  
  
Tell me the truth!  
  
Do you know what you want?  
  
How can I help you make up your mind?  
  
Boy you're running out of time  
  
So which one will you choose?  
  
You look so confused  
  
Tell me the truth!  
  
Do you know what you want?  
  
Do you know what you want?  
  
Do you know what you want?  
  
Love's so hard to find  
  
So make up your mind  
  
Do you know what you want?"  
  
"Kagome? Is that you?" the girl's mother called out the kitchen window as Kagome's song came to a close.  
  
"Yeah," the teen replied dully.  
  
"Good! You have a phone call!" Ms. Higarashi called, indicating the phone in her hand.  
  
Getting up and dragging her feet, Kagome made her way to the phone, dreading who it was and the obviously long, dully conversation that was to follow about how she was "sick".  
  
"Hello?" she asked in monotone. "This is Kagome speaking. Who is it?"  
  
"Higarashi!" called a cheerful voice on the other end of the line.  
  
Kagome had to bite back a groan. 'Damn it. . .'  
  
~Calling (refrain used, lyrics unchanged)~  
  
"C-A-L-L-I-N-G now, I'm calling yo-o-ou, calling you now!  
  
C-A-L-L-I-N-G now, I'm calling yo-o-ou, calling you now-  
  
Oh oh oh oh!"  
  
Kagome pulled the earpiece away from her ear and gave the phone a long, blank look.  
  
'Oh. My. God. What the hell.'  
  
"Hi Hojo," Kagome interrupted, trying to make the boy shut up. "What can I do for you?"  
  
On the other end of the line, Hobo- er- Hojo decided to get right to the point, being totally out of character while he was at it.  
  
"Would you like to go out with me?"  
  
The ebony hared teen did a double take and almost dropped the phone.  
  
Her mind was screaming "OH MY GOD! HELL NO!" but she found her mouth saying "Sure, I'd love to."  
  
Making a gagging noise that she tried to muffle, Hojo began to perkily tell Kag that he'd come over tomorrow at 5.  
  
*  
  
Back in Fudal Japan, Inu-Yasha sat in the corner of Kaede's hut, slowly counting down until the time came when he could go back and get Kagome.  
  
Miroku was threatening to knock him out with his staff again if he didn't wait, and since he was already sore enough as it was. . .  
  
He'd wait.  
  
But not much longer.  
  
*  
  
The next day dawned brightly on both sides of the magic well.  
  
In one era, Kagome was busy trying to pick out a dress for her date.  
  
In the other, Inu-Yasha was still in his corner, counting.  
  
For both, it was going to be a looooong day.  
  
*  
  
At the strike of five, two major things happen that effects our weak plot greatly.  
  
One, Hojo rings the doorbell of the Higarashi Shrine, and, more importantly, two-  
  
Miroku allows Inu-Yasha out of his corner.  
  
Bounding towards the magic well, the hanyou leapt forward in time to drag his Kagome back home.  
  
As he emerged from the well with demon-like speed, Inu-Yasha bounded towards Kag's bedroom window- until he heard her voice from downstairs.  
  
Curious, he leapt into a tree, and, sitting on it's lower branches, watched Kagome and that Hobo freak take a seat in the living room through the window.  
  
'What the hell?!' Inu-Yasha gaped, 'What the hell is HE doing here?!'  
  
"Ooo. . ." came a snicker from behind the hanyou. "Betrayal. . ."  
  
Inu-Yasha whipped around as fast as he could on his branch to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looking into the window with interest.  
  
"The heck?! What are you guys doing here?!" Inu snarled.  
  
"Kagome left some of the Shikon Shards back in our time before she left, so we used them to follow you and make sure you did nothing stupid," Sango explained before letting out a low whistle. "He's kinda cute. . ."  
  
"He is NOT," the hanyou grumbled before turning his attention back to the scene unfurling in the Higarashi living room. 'Stupid Hobo! He's such a moron! Hanging around Kagome like she liked him or something! And what the hell is Kagome doing, allowing that fool into her house?! Grr. . .'  
  
Suddenly, as his blood began to boil, Inu-Yasha felt the urge to sing- an urge he didn't bother stomping down since music was starting from somewhere, anyway.  
  
~It Makes Me Ill (lyrics unchanged)~  
  
"I was hangin' with the fellas  
  
Saw you with your new boyfriend- it made me jealous  
  
I was hopin' that I'd never see you with him  
  
But it's all good 'cause I'm glad that I met him  
  
Heh  
  
'Cause now I know the competition's very slim  
  
To none-"  
  
"Someone's pretty confident," Shippo muttered softly, not wanting another lump on the head.  
  
"And I can tell by looking that he's not  
  
The one  
  
He's not the type you said you like-"  
  
"Has Kagome-sama ever told Inu-Yasha what she looks for in a man?" Miroku asked curiously. Sango shrugged.  
  
"His style is wrong, clothes are bad, come on girl, let him go  
  
I want you back!  
  
You can say that I'm a hater  
  
If you want to  
  
But I only hate on him 'cause I want you  
  
You can say I'm trippin'  
  
If you feel like  
  
But you without me ain't right  
  
You can say I'm crazy  
  
If you  
  
Want to  
  
That's true-  
  
I'm crazy 'bout you!"  
  
Everyone looked at the singing Inu-Yasha blankly.  
  
"Wow. . . too bad Kagome-chan can't hear this," Sango commented.  
  
"You can say I'm breakin' down inside  
  
'Cause I can see you with another guy!  
  
It makes me ill  
  
To see you give  
  
Love and attention at his will  
  
You can't imagine how it makes me feel  
  
To see you  
  
With him  
  
Oh it makes me ill  
  
To see you give  
  
Love and attention at his will  
  
You can't imagine how it makes me feel  
  
To see you  
  
With him  
  
Girl I know that we broke up-"  
  
"I didn't think they were ever together," Shippo said, surprised.  
  
Inu-Yasha hit him over the head and continued to sing.  
  
"But that doesn't you should give the cold shoulder  
  
'Cause you know that I truly to do adore ya  
  
And that other guy can't do nothin' for ya  
  
Uh, see-  
  
I can tell that you don't really love  
  
The guy  
  
So you don't need to go and waste  
  
Your time  
  
I think you know I love you more  
  
Girl you gotta let him go  
  
I want you so just give him  
  
The boot!"  
  
"It really is too bad you're not so open with your feelings when Kagome's actually around," Miroku sighed.  
  
"Didn't we say that when you were singing your song about Sango's- " Shippo began, but shut up when Miroku covered his mouth with a nervous laugh.  
  
Sango's eyes flashed. "Song about Sango's WHAT exactly?!"  
  
As the exterminator began to pummel the monk and the kitsune tried- and failed- to avoid getting beaten himself, the hanyou remained oblivious, still singing.  
  
"You can say that I'm a hater  
  
If you want to  
  
But I only hate on him 'cause I want you  
  
You can say I'm trippin'  
  
If you feel like  
  
But you without me ain't right  
  
You can say I'm crazy  
  
If you  
  
Want to  
  
That's true-  
  
I'm crazy 'bout you!  
  
You can say I'm breakin' down inside  
  
'Cause I can see you with another guy!  
  
It makes me ill  
  
To see you give  
  
Love and attention at his will  
  
You can't imagine how it makes me feel  
  
To see you  
  
With him  
  
Oh it makes me ill  
  
To see you give  
  
Love and attention at his will  
  
You can't imagine how it makes me feel  
  
To see you  
  
With him  
  
It makes me ill 'cause she used to be my girl!"  
  
"When was this?" Miroku managed to cough out before Sango punched him again.  
  
"My girl  
  
My girl  
  
Yeah  
  
It makes me ill 'cause she used to be my girl  
  
My girl  
  
My girl  
  
So baby, come back to me!  
  
It makes me ill  
  
To see you give  
  
Love and attention at his will  
  
You can't imagine how it makes me feel  
  
To see you  
  
With him  
  
Oh it makes me ill  
  
To see you give  
  
Love and attention at his will  
  
You can't imagine how it makes me feel  
  
To see you  
  
With him  
  
It makes me ill  
  
To see you give  
  
Love and attention at his will  
  
You can't imagine how it makes me feel  
  
To see you  
  
With him  
  
Oh it makes me ill  
  
To see you give  
  
Love and attention at his will  
  
You can't imagine how it makes me feel  
  
To see you  
  
With him!"  
  
As his song finished, Inu-Yasha flopped down on the ground, his arms and legs crossed in classic Inu-Yasha style as he pouted, and his friends behind him gasped for breath in their little pile of pain.  
  
A moment of silence passed and then-  
  
"Grr- I'm gonna kill that Hoho!" Inu growled, getting off the floor and heading towards the door and pounding on it as his friends watched in mild interest, Shippo and Miroku nursing their wounds.  
  
*  
  
Kagome jumped slightly as someone began pounding on the door.  
  
"Oh! I've got to go get that," she smiled, relieved that she could leave- if only for a moment- since Hojo really was very boring.  
  
"Hm? Oh, sure, Higarashi," the dense boy grinned as the female left for the door.  
  
Releasing a silent sigh of relief, Kag opened the door, and, to her surprise, found herself face to face with a very peeved hanyou.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" she hissed. "What are YOU doing here?!"  
  
"I came to make you listen!" he roared. "Kagome, I-"  
  
He was cut off by the teen girl pushing him off of the doorstep and into the front yard as she shut the door behind them.  
  
"Don't scream," she frowned. "I have a guest over."  
  
"I saw that," the hanyou snarled, baring his fangs, and a certain finger, in Hojo's general direction.  
  
Kagome's frown deepened. "What's YOUR problem?!"  
  
"I can't believe you let that bastard into your house!"  
  
"Hojo's not a bastard, he's my date! And I don't see why the hell you care, you've got KIKYO!" Kagome screamed, a few tears welling in the corner of her eyes as her thoughts traveled to her incarnation. "SO LEAVE ME ALONE! SIT!"  
  
With the sound of Inu-Yasha slamming to the ground echoing behind her, Kag stormed her way back into the house and slammed the door shut.  
  
Inu-Yasha stared blankly up at the house from the ground, even after the spell wore off.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked, walking over to the hanyou with a slight limp. "Are you okay?"  
  
The hanyou sat up, once again crossing his arms and legs as he glared into the living room window- feeling the uncontrollable desire to burst into song again. Once again, music started as he began to sing.  
  
~Is She Really Going Out With Him (lyrics slightly changed)~  
  
"Pretty woman out walking with baboons down my street  
  
From my window I'm staring while my coffee grows cold-"  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo gave the hanyou a blank stare.  
  
"What the hell?!" Sango cried. "What baboons?!"  
  
"What's coffee?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Why is he singing again?!" Miroku almost sobbed.  
  
"Look over there!" Inu-Yasha sang.  
  
"Where?!" the others sang back in annoyance and confusion.  
  
"There's a lady that I used to know  
  
She's dead now, or remade, or something, so I'm told."  
  
"I thought Kikyo was still back in time," Shippo commented.  
  
"She is. It's just the song," Sango responded dully.  
  
"Is she really going out with him?  
  
Is she really gonna take him home tonight?-"  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow. "I never thought Kagome-sama would be so. . .frisky. . ."  
  
Sango whapped him over the head with her boomerang. "HENTAI!"  
  
"Is she really going out with him?  
  
'Cause if my eyes don't deceive me  
  
There's something going wrong around here.  
  
Tonight's the night when I drag her back down through the well  
  
I come through time and kid myself that this might go over swell  
  
Look over there!"  
  
"Where?" the others sighed.  
  
"Here comes Kagome with her new boyfriend  
  
They say that looks don't count for much  
  
If so there goes your proof-"  
  
"Now, really- he's not THAT bad. . ." Sango murmured, licking her lips as she eyed Hojo.  
  
Miroku pouted.  
  
"Don't worry, Inu-Yasha," Shippo tried, "Did Kagome really say that this Hono was her boyfriend? I mean, you may still have a chance. . .maybe. . . kinda. . .okay, probably not, but still- OW!"  
  
"Is she really going out with him?" Inu-Yasha continued after knocking Shippo out.  
  
"Is she really gonna take him home tonight?"  
  
"Kagome's not. . .not KINKY! Stop it!" Sango reprimanded. If Inu heard her, he either ignored her or didn't care.  
  
"Is she really going out with him?  
  
'Cause if my eyes don't deceive me  
  
There's something going wrong around here!"  
  
Inu-Yasha snarled while singing as he watched Hobo "yawn" and wrap his arms around Kagome's delicate frame.  
  
"Geez, if looks could kill  
  
There's a man there who's more down as dead," Sango sang quietly as she watched the hanyou's eyes flash red.  
  
"Listen you, take your hands off her head!  
  
I get so mean around this scene," Inu-Yasha sang, a hint of a growl in his voice as he continued.  
  
"Is she really going out with him?  
  
Is she really going to take him home tonight?  
  
Is she really going out with him?  
  
'Cause if my eyes don't deceive me  
  
There's something going wrong around here."  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, back in Fudal Japan, deep in a forest somewhere in the western lands, Sessho-Maru, Rin, and Jaken all traveled down a dirt path in their normal, silent style- occasionally interrupted by Rin beating the crap out of the toad demon.  
  
"Sessho-Maru sama," Rin called. "Jaken stole my berries!"  
  
"I did not!" Jaken retorted. "You stole mine and I took them back!"  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"I am NOT lying! Tell her, my lord!"  
  
But instead of replying, the great demon lord suddenly burst into random song- and dance- as that mysterious music began echoing through the forest.  
  
Jaken and Rin promptly forgot about the berries as they watched their lord with wide eyes.  
  
~I'm Too Sexy (lyrics unchanged)~  
  
"I'm too sexy for my love  
  
To sexy for my love  
  
Loves going to leave me!  
  
I'm too sexy for my shirt  
  
Too sexy for my shirt  
  
So sexy it hurts," Sessho-Maru sang, ripping off his shirt and flinging into a tree.  
  
Rin's eyes widened.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my land  
  
Too sexy for my land  
  
New York and Japan!"  
  
". . . Nu Yourk?" Rin sounded out, looking to Jaken for help. The demon just shrugged.  
  
"I'm too sexy for your party  
  
Too sexy for your party  
  
The way I'm disco dancing!" the demon lord sang, suddenly breaking into classic 70's disco- even though the 70's hadn't occurred yet.  
  
"I'm a model  
  
You know what I mean?  
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
On the catwalk, yeah on the catwalk  
  
I do my little turn on the catwalk!" Sessho-Maru continued, oblivious to his surroundings as he did the model walk down the path and back.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my car  
  
Too sexy for my car  
  
Too sexy by far  
  
I'm too sexy for hat  
  
Too sexy for my hat  
  
What you think about that?"  
  
"But my lord," Jaken proclaimed. "You don't wear a hat! Or own a car! . . . What is a car?"  
  
"Maybe it's by Nu Yourk?" Rin suggested.  
  
The two nodded.  
  
"I'm a model  
  
You know what I mean?  
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, Yeah-  
  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk!" Sessho-Maru sang, shaking his butt as he went along.  
  
His two companions sweatdropped heavily as Jaken covered Rin's eyes.  
  
The girl impatiently pushed the toad youkai's hand away and gave him a lump on the head. "Rin wants to see!"  
  
"Too sexy for my-  
  
Too sexy for my-  
  
To sexy for my-  
  
I'm a model you know what I mean?  
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah-  
  
And I shake my little tush on the catwalk!" the lord sang, still shaking his "little tush".  
  
"I'm too sexy for my cat  
  
Too sexy for my cat  
  
Oh pussy, oh pussy cat!"  
  
"Why would he want a cat? Don't dogs not like felines?" Jaken mused. Rin ignored him and continued to watch her lord dance.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my love  
  
Too sexy for my love  
  
Loves going to leave me!  
  
And I'm too sexy for this song!"  
  
With this final line, Sessho-Maru calmly retrieved his shirt from the tree, slipped it back on, and continued down the path as if nothing had happened.  
  
Rin and Jaken glanced at each other and then at their lord before promptly following after him.  
  
"Sessho-Maru sama?" the little girl piped up as she reached her lord. "What does 'sexy' mean?"  
  
~*~  
  
Maiden of the Moon: What will happen with Kagome and Inu-Yasha? Will Hobo- I mean- Hojo die?  
  
Silent Soul of the Sun: Hopefully.  
  
Maiden of the Moon: And will Sessho-Maru sama regain the dignity he definitely lost this chapter?  
  
Silent Soul of the Sun: Probably not. Besides, you can't lose something you never had!  
  
Maiden of the Moon: ::rolls her eyes:: Anyway, please tune in next time! ^_^  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. Rushed Romance and Marijuana

Disclaimer: . . .Do we have to do this every #$&@ time?!  
  
Author's Note: Maiden of the Moon: ::sing-songy:: WEEE screwed up! WEEEE screwed up!  
  
Silent Soul of the Sun: -_- Oh my god. . .  
  
Maiden of the Moon: ^_^; We screwed up the order of the songs, but you know what?  
  
Silent Soul of the Sun: It can be fixed!  
  
Maiden of the Moon: Yeah. . . I know, that's what I was gonna say. . .  
  
Silent Soul of the Sun: Right.  
  
Maiden of the Moon: Thankies to everyone who reviewed! We feel so loved! Right, Sango-chan?  
  
Silent Soul of the Sun: Sure, why not?  
  
Maiden of the Moon: -_- Ignore her, she really is appreciative. Anyway, let's go! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha boiled and fumed and ranted and raved and pissed and moaned, yet Hobo still refused to leave.  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore!" he snarled, glaring at the dense boy of the future through the window.  
  
"I know!" Miroku cried triumphantly. "Do the Inu-Yasha Pokey!"  
  
~Hokey Pokey (Inu-Yasha Pokey) Lyrics obviously changed~  
  
"You put your left hip in," the monk sang, watching Sango follow the lyrics.  
  
You put your left hip out,  
  
You put your left hip in  
  
And you shake it all about!  
  
You do the 'Yasha pokey and you turn yourself around-" he grinned pervertedly as he reached out and groped the exterminator.  
  
Sango's eyes twitched as she began singing to the suddenly appearing music.  
  
"LECH LECH LECH LECH LECH LECH! *SLAP!*  
  
YOU DO A RIGHT JAB IN  
  
YOU DO A RIGHT JAB OUT  
  
YOU DO A RIGHT JAB IN  
  
AND YOU JAB IT ALL ABOUT!" she bellowed, beating the monk into a bloody pulp.  
  
Shippo sweatdropped as Inu-Yasha watched in blank exasperation.  
  
"You know, that's not a bad idea," the hanyou mused as he eyed Hoho from his spot outside.  
  
Walking over to the window as the music continued to play lively in the background, he used his claws to carefully cut a hole in the glass and crawl through.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she and Hojo blankly watched the hanyou wiggle into the room. "INU-YASHA! What the hell are you doi- Say, where's that music coming from?"  
  
"You do the Wind Scar in," Inu sang, whipping out the Tetsigia and attacking the freaked out Hono.  
  
"You do the Wind Scar out!  
  
You do the Wind Scar in!  
  
AND YOU HACK HIM ALL ABOUT!" Inu grinned maniacally as the living room was destroyed from his assault and Hojo screamed like a girl, running out the door.  
  
"You do the 'Yasha pokey and you turn yourself around. . ." Shippo sang quietly as Kagome's eyes danced with fire.  
  
"Inu-YashaaaaAAAAA!" she snarled.  
  
"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT *SIT*!!!!!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
"Feh."  
  
*  
  
"INU-YASHA!" Kagome bellowed as the music faded away. "YOU DESTROYED MY LIVING ROOM! YOU SCARED AWAY MY DATE!" 'Thank you. . .' "HOW DARE YOU?!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU GO OUT WITH THAT HOBO, ANYWAY?!" he screamed back as the subduing spell wore off, allowing him to jump up and glare at the girl.  
  
"WHY DO YOU CARE?!" Kag cried, tears welling up in her eyes. "*YOU* WON'T BE WITH ME!"  
  
Inu-Yasha's furious eyes widened in shock at the blunt exclamation of feelings.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as well- only with shocked embarrassment. "Oh my God, did I say that out loud?!" she hissed to herself, clasping her hands over her mouth.  
  
Over at the hole in the window, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo watched with interest.  
  
"Keh," the hanyou finally grumbled, looking away so as to hide his blush. "Of course I won't!"  
  
The future girl's heart broke for the second time in the past two days as tears began pouring from her face.  
  
"But. . ." Inu continued softly. "It's not because I don't like you. . ."  
  
~You Remind Me (chorus only, lyrics unchanged)~  
  
"You remind me of a girl  
  
That I  
  
Once knew," he sang quietly to the music that once again appeared. He looked away so as not to watch Kagome.  
  
"See her face whenever  
  
I  
  
I look  
  
At you  
  
Remind me of everything  
  
She put  
  
Me through  
  
That is why  
  
I just can't be  
  
With you."  
  
As the music faded away- once again- a silence overtook the destroyed living room.  
  
"Inu-Yasha. . ." Kagome whispered, taking a small step forward and touching the hanyou's cheek.  
  
He glanced at her briefly from the corner of his eye but very quickly looked away.  
  
"This should be good!" Shippo whispered to Sango and Miroku, whipping popcorn out from behind his back.  
  
The two adults looked blankly at the child.  
  
"How did you do that?" Miroku asked in astonishment.  
  
"It's easy," Sango told him, whipping chocolate covered peanuts out from behind her back. "Try it."  
  
Miroku tried.  
  
And failed.  
  
"No fair!" he whined. "I want a soda!"  
  
"YO!" Kagome and Inu-Yasha glared, causing the three at the window to jump. "We're trying to have a dramatic moment over here!"  
  
The small group muttered a few apologizes and silenced themselves.  
  
"ANYWAY," the ebony haired girl sighed before looking back to Inu-Yasha. "I don't see what you don't understand. I'm *NOT* Kikyo. Not in any way, shape or form. . .I'm Kagome."  
  
Since this was obviously a big, dramatic moment (as Shippo, Sango, and Miroku had learned moments before), music HAD to start again.  
  
Ergo, it did.  
  
~This is Me (Lyrics unchanged)~  
  
"Took your heart  
  
Only did it 'cause she could  
  
Chewed it up and spat you out  
  
Bad girl, never was no good," Kagome sang, standing barely a few inches from the hanyou, who was looking torn between running and stepping closer.  
  
"Baby, I would never do that  
  
'Cause I love you faithfully  
  
But your suspicious mind  
  
Thinks I'm gonna repeat history  
  
It's makin' you crazy  
  
Makin' you a wreck  
  
Makin' you follow me  
  
Malik' me a suspect  
  
Seem to think I'm playin' her game  
  
Don't you know my name?  
  
That was her  
  
This is me  
  
We are different  
  
As can be  
  
She and I are nothing alike  
  
You're confusing day with night  
  
That was then  
  
This is now  
  
You wanna trust me  
  
But you don't know how," the girl sang softly, smiling gently as Inu glanced at her again, looking embarrassed that he had been figured out.  
  
"I'm never gonna mess around  
  
Let you down  
  
Can't you see?  
  
That was her  
  
And baby, this is me."  
  
Inu-Yasha bit his lip, finally turning his head to lock eyes with Kagome.  
  
"Stop making me feel so bad," she continued to sing sadly, gently pushing a strand of his hair out of his eyes and stepping a little closer, so their faces were only inches apart.  
  
"I'm the best thing you've ever had  
  
The only thing I'm guilty of  
  
Is giving you too much love  
  
It's makin' you crazy  
  
Makin' you a wreck  
  
Makin' you follow me  
  
Makin' me a suspect  
  
Seem to think I'm playin' her game  
  
Don't you know my name?  
  
That was her  
  
This is me  
  
We are different  
  
As can be  
  
She and I are nothing alike  
  
You're confusing day with night  
  
That was then  
  
This is now  
  
You wanna trust me  
  
But you don't know how  
  
I'm never gonna mess around  
  
Let you down  
  
Can't you see?  
  
That was her  
  
And baby, this is me."  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, back in Fudal Japan with the devil-spawn of a priestess that everyone loves to hate, we find said miko gathering herbs with the children of the village.  
  
"What does this plant do, Lady Kikyo?" a child cried happily, holding up a piece of greenery.  
  
"That's marijuana, my dear," the dead bitch smiled kindly. "It's good for you. Go smoke some. All of you."  
  
"Okay!" the kids giggled happily, running off to find a light.  
  
As the little ones left to get smashingly high, Kikyo laughed quietly to herself.  
  
"Buahahaha. . .my plan to have all the children die prematurely due to terrible health and addictions is working perfectly!" she cackled.  
  
*Dun dun DAAAAAAA!*  
  
". . . Where the hell did that come from?" she wrinkled her brow in thought, looking up at the sky where the ominous music had come from. ". . .Oh well. Buahahaha. . . My genius never ceases to amaze me!"  
  
Well, these plots and plans are too evil to go without punishment.  
  
So the music started up again.  
  
~I'm A Little Tea Pot (lyrics unchanged)~  
  
"I'm a little tea pot  
  
Short and stout!" Kikyo suddenly began singing, doing the classic little dance as she sang.  
  
"Here is my handle,  
  
Here is my spout!  
  
When you tip me over  
  
Here me shout!  
  
TIP  
  
Me over and pour me out!" she finished, 'pouring' herself out as the little children got high in the background.  
  
*  
  
While they watched Kagome and Inu-Yasha talk quietly, the monk and the exterminator slowly got bored.  
  
"When will they start making out?" Miroku whined.  
  
"Perv!" the dark brown haired girl glared.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Yeah, RIIIIGHT."  
  
"Well, I'm not being a pervert at the moment!"  
  
"It's only a matter of time. . ."  
  
"You wound me."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Well, it's only a matter of time. . ."  
  
Sango sighed and whapped him over the head.  
  
"SEE?!"  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
Shippo shot them an exasperated glance. "When will YOU two start making out?"  
  
Sango's eyes widened as her face flushed red. "Good GODS Shippo!"  
  
"Yes, when will we?" the monk asked happily, looking hopeful.  
  
"NEVER!" she cried, scooting backwards.  
  
"Come now, Sango-chan! You know you love me. . ."  
  
"I-I-I-I-I do not!" she lied on the spot, her face burning as she re- entered the lovely stage of denial.  
  
Miss Independent was back.  
  
(Could you blame her?)  
  
"Yes, you do. And I love you. . ." he whispered, crawling a closer to the continually scooting away exterminator.  
  
"Stop it! I don't love you! And stop saying you love me!" she stuttered as music began to play.  
  
Shippo looked briefly to the sky.  
  
"Seem to have a lot of music, today. . ."  
  
~Don't Say You Love Me (Lyrics unchanged, verses 1, 2, and chorus used)~  
  
"Got introduced to you by a friend," Sango sang, still retreating.  
  
"Well, that's true. . .Kagome-chan introduced you. . ." Shippo mused silently, averting his gaze back to Inu and Kag, who were talking quietly, both rather pink in the cheeks.  
  
"You were cute and all that-"  
  
"You think I'm cute?" Miroku grinned widely, earning a boomerang over the head.  
  
"Baby, you set the trend,  
  
Yes you did, oh  
  
The next thing I know  
  
We're down at the cinema-"  
  
"The what?" the kitsune questioned, but shook it off. "Never mind."  
  
"We're sittin' there  
  
You say you love me  
  
What's that about?  
  
You're moving to fast  
  
I don't understand you  
  
I'm not ready yet  
  
Baby, I can't pretend-"  
  
"Sure you could!"  
  
"No I can't!  
  
The best I can do  
  
Is tell you to talk to me  
  
Possible, eventual  
  
Love will find a way  
  
Love will find a way. . ."  
  
"So I have a chance?" the monk asked hopefully, but was ignored by Sango.  
  
"Don't say you love me  
  
You don't even know me  
  
If you really want me  
  
Then give me some time  
  
Don't go there baby  
  
Not before I'm ready  
  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
  
Give me, give me  
  
Some time."  
  
"I don't want to wait!" Miroku complained softly.  
  
"Here's how I play  
  
Here's where you stand  
  
Here's what to prove  
  
To get any further then  
  
Where you've been.  
  
I'll make it clear  
  
Not gonna tell you twice  
  
Take it slow  
  
Keep pushin' me  
  
You're pushin' me away.  
  
Don't say you love me!  
  
You don't even know me!  
  
If you really want me!  
  
Then give me some time!  
  
Don't go there baby!  
  
Not before I'm ready!  
  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
  
Give me, give me  
  
Some time!"  
  
*  
  
While Miroku and Sango were having there little moment, we can't forget about the chatting Inu and Kag.  
  
Actually- ironies to ironies- they weren't talking.  
  
(Where the hell would the fun in that be?)  
  
No, they were singing.  
  
(Duh. They can't stop singing.)  
  
Well, they DID talk a LITTLE before the music started. . .  
  
Anyway.  
  
Their conversation went like this:  
  
"Can you move it like this?" Inu-Yasha sang.  
  
"I can shake it like that!" Kagome sang back, shaking.  
  
"Can you move it like this!"  
  
"I can shake it like th-  
  
All right, all right. We lied.  
  
This is how their conversation really went:  
  
*  
  
"Inu-Yasha," Kagome whispered softly, grabbing the hanyou's haori gently so he would look at her. "I don't know what to do to make you believe me, but. . . I'd never do what Kikyo did to you. . .I- I love you too much!"  
  
She blushed dark red, taking her turn to look away as Inu-Yasha's eyes widened again.  
  
"If you love me. . ." he asked slowly. "Then why were you dating Hobo?"  
  
"Because you won't have me," she whispered. "And. . . because he caught me off guard when he asked. . ."  
  
". . . If I had you, would you forget him?"  
  
"I'd forget him either way," Kagome murmured, her cheeks still pink as her grip on his haori subconsciously tightened.  
  
Inu-Yasha bit his lip, looking sadly down at the girl in front of him.  
  
She did look like Kikyo. . .  
  
But. . .  
  
Now that he got a closer look. . .  
  
She really *didn't*, too. . .  
  
And. . .  
  
They were so different. . .  
  
Like Kagome herself said.  
  
And even if they were the same. . .  
  
He'd rather have Kagome. . .  
  
In the background, soft, dramatic music began to play- just like in the snow scene of the first movie!- as she felt Inu-Yasha's arm suddenly wrap around her, pulling her close.  
  
"Inu-Yasha. . ." she gasped as he gently tightened their embrace.  
  
"I don't know why it took me so long to see, Kagome. . ." he whispered, burying his head in her sweet-smelling hair. "See such obvious differences. . ."  
  
~I'd Rather Be In Love (We're changing it into a duet for romantic reasons. Screw it.)~  
  
"Cannot help it  
  
Couldn't stop it if I tried  
  
The same old heart beat  
  
Fills the emptieness  
  
I have inside," Inu-Yasha sang softly, gently nuzzling the girl in his arms.  
  
"And I heard that you can't fight love  
  
So I won't complain  
  
'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me  
  
Going on!  
  
'Cause when there's you  
  
I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you  
  
I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love  
  
With you."  
  
Kagome smiled though her tears as that mysterious music continued to play and she began to sing.  
  
"Turn out the lights now  
  
To see is to believe  
  
Just want you near me  
  
Just want you here with me!  
  
And I'd give up everything only for you  
  
It's the least that I can do  
  
'Cause when there's you  
  
I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you  
  
I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love  
  
With you."  
  
As the song reached it's climax, the two sang together, staring deep into each other's eyes.  
  
"Why are we afraid to be in love?  
  
To be loved?  
  
I can't explain  
  
I know it's tough  
  
To be loved. . ."  
  
"And I feel you holdin' me," Kag blushed slightly as she continued to sing.  
  
"'Cause when there's you  
  
I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling-"  
  
"And there's no better feeling in the world!" Inu sang back. "I'm alone!"  
  
"And I'd rather be in love," they sang together.  
  
"Yes, I'd rather be in love," the ebony haired girl smiled.  
  
"Oh, I'd rather be in love  
  
With you," Inu-Yasha whispered.  
  
"And I feel you holdin' me. . ." Kagome beamed, hugging the hanyou tightly back as the music faded out.  
  
~*~  
  
Silent Soul of the Sun: AWWWW! ^_^  
  
Maiden of the Moon: XD Kawaiifull!  
  
Silent Soul of the Sun: ::content sigh::  
  
Maiden of the Moon: Anyway, we hope you enjoyed our rushed romance! ^_^ We'll try our best to update soon!  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
